


『雉烟』湖边树屋有人等你

by Potatowine



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine
Summary: （私设如山！orz逃到没人的地方去吧
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 3





	『雉烟』湖边树屋有人等你

他们搬来兰德里斯的时候正值这里近几年来最冷的秋天。

即使是平日里习惯早起的斯摩格也困于秋季清冷的早晨，阴暗的房间里窗帘透着模糊的晨光，伸手向床的另一侧摸去，手臂重重落在床铺上才意识到库赞并不在身边，他已经提早一天离开这座城市，独自一人醒来的感觉真不太好，斯摩格翻身又躺了好一会，闭着眼睛就先在脑内把今天一天要做的事过了一遍。

今天是特别的一天，他将要穿过繁杂的汉纳克州，在不间断的大片乌云的覆盖之下开车上到通往东南方向的40号公路，一路上大部分的时间他会看到大片荒芜的黄绿色田野，行驶到十几公里之外的福兰小镇在一家快餐车旁边停歇一下吃一点贝果或喝杯热可可，然后马不停蹄地将行李送到附近的兰德里斯，库赞早就在那里等他，高山深处的密林将会成为他们新的住所，他们必须要赶在今年第一场雪来临之前布置好一切。

斯摩格独自在汉纳克州的公寓里度过了最后一个夜晚，半个月之前冷空气就侵袭了这座他和库赞生活了几年的城市，等到周围的人基本都穿上了厚厚的秋冬装时斯摩格才后知后觉地增添了衣物，而库赞则永远穿着那件他每年过冬的标配：一件宽松的深灰色连帽衫，他喜欢像街头的年轻人一样在走路的时候把帽子戴上，据说这样看起来很酷，库赞是这样想的，尽管有他一头厚厚的卷发挡着帽子只能遮住一半的脑袋，他从来不怕秋冬的寒冷，相反在低温天气是最受周围朋友同事欢迎的人。库赞先生是个很热心的人，也确实很热，大部分人都是如此评价他的，斯摩格不太明白库赞到底做了什么能让他给人们留下这样的好印象，看他平日里一副懒洋洋的样子但绝对算不上冰冷。可能正是因为库赞冷静慵懒的性格才使他比同类狼人更加容易的控制变身，反观白发红瞳的斯摩格在外貌上太容易让人把他和吸血鬼联系在一起，同样他有着自身种族特有的敏感，也更加容易紧张，在初入人类社会的很长一段时间里他都感到很不安，直到遇见比他有更多生活经验的库赞，才使斯摩格渐渐适应和人类相处的生活，只是他需要更多的隐藏自己，种族天生的嗜血的欲望被压制在身体最深处，能够将它们发掘出来但又足以保证不会失控的有且只有库赞。时间久了就连他们自己都感觉有些不对劲，斯摩格缺失人类的大部分感官但确实感觉到关于他们自己被压抑的时间太久，仿佛已经失去了一部分属于他们本身的最重要的东西。

作为常年生活在人类社会的吸血鬼，他对于季节的变化感知并不明显，但为了不显得那么奇怪斯摩格一定程度上还是要遵从他们的法则和生活规律，虽然他从未想过真正融入人类。这里的生活环境相对比较安定，他宁愿摒弃自己作为吸血鬼的一部分天性选择和人类相处，对于同族人来说斯摩格不是个顺从的存在，他对于同类也并不友善，有时甚至不满意他们过于残忍的做法，到后来他选择自我流放——即远离他从前归属的一切，来到了汉纳克州这个普通的城市，对他而言这里只不过是另一个种族的群居地。他们在活跃于人群中的其他同类中也算是特别的存在，斯摩格自己也承认自己不是个很合群的人，但他们永远活在别人的眼光里，他们永远存在于别人构成的空间里，就在斯摩格尚无未来规划准备独自度过一个又一个重复的百年的时候，他遇见了库赞——一个和他有着同样境遇的狼人，多么奇妙的事啊！看起来差距很大的两个人却又在某些方面完美契合，尽管到现在斯摩格都不太愿意去回忆他们磨合接纳彼此的那一段艰辛历程，但他们确实已经在一起很久了，久到能够在他们漫长的生命中留下不可磨灭的印记。

屋子里的家具基本被搬空了，仿佛又回到了他们当初刚搬来时的样子，斯摩格晃悠到厨房找出一瓶水喝起来，回到客厅，他打算最后再看看将要离开的地方，雪白的墙壁上残留着一个个铅灰色的方形轮廓高矮错落，看的出来主人已经在这里住了很久，家里熟悉的景象一下子变得空荡荡，让人心里也有些许空虚，不过他们即将搬去新家——距离汉纳克州十几公里之外的福兰小镇，他们不需要过多关心即将被抛下的一切，远离人类社会对于库赞和斯摩格来说不失是件好事。收拾好剩下的行李，仅仅是一些小件的家具他一人就能搬动，斯摩格只需要等待日奈开着她那辆老式卡车来接他走。

从公寓楼的窗户向外望去很难看到多么赏心悦目的景象，各色各式的楼房阻挡了向对面远方的视线，如果把它们全部推倒也许可以直接看到银灰色和苍绿色的山脉，只是那边终年充斥着细雨和云雾，让本就鲜有人涉足的密林更加神秘，林间大面积的空地足够他们释放天性，在高山峭壁上徒手攀岩或者在崖边吹着海风看向远处的一片深蓝，兰德里斯是更加适合他们居住的地方。

斯摩格从心里告诉自己可能不会过的一帆风顺，从早就开始的小雨慢慢淋湿整座城市，看向一座深色的建筑物时视野中不断飘过细细的雨丝，然后在风的吹动下偏转方向打在斯摩格撑在窗边的手上，他往后退了退。在两次拨打日奈的电话都没有接通后，斯摩格只得回到房间里坐到地板上等，他们的公寓虽在比较偏远的地方但日奈几乎是从城市的另一端过来，此时的天气比昨天的天气预报更加直观地预示着阴雨天，这只会耽误他们的行程，斯摩格希望日奈能够在雨下大之前赶到。

犹豫着要不要再去拜访一下隔壁的鹤女士，作为少数知道他们真实身份的邻居她一直都很照顾两个年轻人，得知库赞即将搬走的消息时还表示了惋惜，不得不说他们的交际圈真的很小，小到鹤女士和库赞的一位忘年交、兰德里斯的巡警卡普先生是曾经的同事，而且新的住所也是卡普帮忙寻找的。斯摩格对于告别从前熟悉的生活似乎并没有什么不舍，从他同生命差不多漫长的记忆中也找不出什么特别值得纪念值得高兴的事情，他深知自己无法承受有些过于沉重的东西，在过去的几十年甚至百年的生命中总有些苦涩的记忆一直缠绕着他，像毒藤一样，而他必须摆脱这些桎梏向遥远的未来走去，在看似无限的生命里做更多的事，摆脱虚无。

等日奈和她的“老伙计”到楼下，斯摩格又将屋内的每一个角落都检查了一遍，确认他们的味道都被清除干净了，一向谨慎的他不想再离开后引来其他的麻烦，在窗边盯着日奈来的方向看了一会，直到看见一个穿红色雨衣的人疯狂向自己招手，叫他快点下楼。货物都搬上车后轮胎都压扁了半分，斯摩格提出想试试开这辆车而日奈很高兴的让出了位置。降下密布着细细的水珠的车窗，它们大部分都挂在了上面，一路开过来也没有多少汇聚成水柱顺着玻璃流淌下来，后视镜的边缘有一圈模糊的污垢，斯摩格一边注视着镜面中逐渐后退变小的楼房一边倒车。

“你会想念这里吗？”日奈在副驾驶那一侧的后视镜上照了照自己的脸，摘下手套轻轻抹了抹唇角的口红，斯摩格朝那边看过去她新涂的一手鲜红的指甲油格外亮眼，随后又躲回手套里——日奈说今天比昨天更冷，在被提醒别挡住视线的时候转头与斯摩格对视，她还以为他舍不得离开旧的房子，其实除了仅有的几位老朋友，这里对于斯摩格来说并没有什么可留恋的，更何况他们即将奔赴新的住所和新的生活——兰德里斯的一切都还比较陌生，但斯摩格有预感这是他做过的最正确的决定。

他们选择了一条人相对较少的路，只是在路过一个古着市场的时候花了些时间，卡车在人群中一点一点挪动，拥挤的人群试着给他们让路但依旧前进缓慢，斯摩格手撑在方向盘上向后靠去，窗外穿着各种新奇的衣服的人们几乎是贴着车门，而斯摩格很不习惯被迫和人距离这么近，并非担心自己引起怀疑，他紧盯着前方避免一切不必要的对视，从日奈手里接过墨镜戴上后才觉得好了些，她笑着解释道这是上次他落在这里的，那已经是上个月的事了，色彩斑斓的背影填满了挡风玻璃，车轮跟随人们的脚步缓缓滚动，大部分人是向市场深处走去的，在蒙蒙细雨中人们大规模的移动好像一场朝圣，诸多稀奇古怪的穿着让这些人的行为看起来多少有些戏剧化，看得人发晕——斯摩格很讨厌堵车，尤其是不可以鸣笛的地方。此时的雨似乎下的更急了些，催促着人们散开。

“如果天气继续照这样冷下去，在兰德里斯可能很快降下今年第一场雪，”日奈调试着一台收音机，里面断断续续穿出类似播报天气的声音，“不知道这东西在森林里还能不能用……”遂放弃并将它丢向后排座位。

听到物体滚落在脚垫上的声音，斯摩格知道投掷失败，他想起昨天白天和库赞也说过相似的话。昨天斯摩格提出自己再在公寓里住上一晚，打包好剩下的物品后，两人坐在空空的地板上吃下午茶点心，他们确定第二天到安排后又谈论了一会天气。

“天气预报看了吗？”库赞和他碰了碰手里的咖啡杯，“明天你们最好早些来，可能会下雨，那样的话进兰德里斯的路会很不好走。”斯摩格说日奈会开卡车来接，但时间早晚并不取决于自己，顺便提醒库赞适当添加衣物。

“哦对了，”库赞一口吞掉手里一块掉渣的黄油酥饼准备要说什么重要的事情，“预报说兰德里斯那边可能会下雪，这也太奇怪了。”他还特地去查了福兰那边的天气，但库赞觉得最近不会下雪，现在来说还太早，至少在他的换毛期结束之前都不会，而这也让他们两人都很困扰，硬是让斯摩格被满屋飘飞的毛发弄的像是得了过敏性鼻炎，但库赞表示这是没办法的事，距离上一次变身成狼已经很久了，库赞并不想丧失自我，他是个怕麻烦的人，但至少搬去人烟稀少的兰德里斯之后他们可以获得更多自由。库赞继续和斯摩格说那位橘色头发的天气播报员小姐很可爱，她的头发颜色灿烂得好像终年少见的阳光。

汉纳克州并非每年都会下雪，而库赞又很喜欢雪，上一次下雪的时候他们一起去了公园，在被雪覆盖的草坡上斯摩格回头看向他的时候，一双猩红的眼睛在周遭一片雪白中格外吸引人，在雪地的照应下傍晚散步的时间被延长，盯着白茫茫的地面时间长了眼睛会酸痛，那时候库赞只是注视了他很久。

车子驶上40号公路的时候天上的乌云堆积的更加沉重了，但雨却小了几分，延伸向远方的路面被雨水淋成斑点的深色，路程中最无聊的一段时光开始了，日奈蜷缩在副驾驶上，几缕湿漉漉的粉色长发缠在一起，斯摩格分心打量了一下她的穿着，她一向很怕冷，把平日里的露指手套换成了厚些的皮质手套，灰色外衣外面还套了一件羽绒夹克，日奈双手抱在一起减少露在外面的皮肤，斯摩格看她努力将胳膊缩进袖口但手腕外侧突出的一块骨头十分显眼。

两人并没有过多的谈话来打发无聊的路程，日奈几乎小睡了一会，斯摩格看到道路右侧的路牌后推了推她提醒即将到达福兰小镇。

进入到镇上的街道，日奈才清醒了些，斯摩格一边小心翼翼的开车一边打量这个陌生的地方，这里的道路比汉纳克州城市的马路狭窄太多，但整体看下来比大城市要干净的多，贯穿镇子的两条交叉的大路长度也不过十公里，镇上大多都是灰蓝色的建筑物，不知道是不是下雨的缘故，颜色十分清透，斯摩格眼睛忙碌着寻找加油站，他们需要下车休息一会伸展伸展身体，但他仿佛已经嗅到了兰德里斯林间的雾气。加油站红色的招牌下，斯摩格在卡车旁边等候，整个加油站车很少，几只邮箱各自孤独的立着，穿蓝色工作服的工作人员也都没精打采的。日奈拿着一只鼓鼓的牛皮纸袋和两杯热饮从便利店走出来，看到斯摩格后叫他快点接过去烫手的纸杯。油已经加满，但他们选择再多呆一会。

“不吃早饭吗？”日奈从袋子里拿出一只包裹了一半的快散架的烟熏鸡肉三明治递过去，斯摩格并不饿但礼貌接受，他对人类的食物向来没多大兴趣，日常进食活动也只是作为向社会秩序和生活习惯靠拢的方式，在过去的很长一段时间只好用血液锭剂代餐，斯摩格也能感觉到身体发出渴望献血的信号，隐匿于人群中他们都压抑自己太久了。日奈开玩笑提议他可以试试把泡腾片放进咖啡里尝尝味道，斯摩格没接茬专心地享受烟熏鸡肉的肉香。一个深色的开花的碱水面包，那是日奈留给自己的，从她费力啃咬咀嚼的表情来看，那种硬面包味道一定不好，斯摩格咽下一块鲜嫩的鸡肉后说让她喝点东西，日奈说想留到路上喝，但他们再次发动车子驶出镇子的时候，她的手里多了一杯新鲜的热可可。

斯摩格低估了进山的道路，车子颠簸过一段崎岖不平的路时听到车后方传来硬物碰撞的声音，他甚至想下车查看一下东西是否都在但只能硬着头皮往前开。日奈则升起车窗，抱怨了两句这里的环境，当然如果是他们两个肯定是没问题的，说着把身子蜷缩得更紧了些，山里的透骨的冷意让人抵挡不住。

“喂你小心点！”日奈忍不住叫起来，刚刚那一下颠簸让她捧在手里的热可可洒了些出来，羽绒夹克上留下了深色的污渍，她只好乖乖盖好盖子，“你是在开我的车……天哪我今年新买的衣服。”

“路很难走的，”斯摩格皱眉解释道，随后撩了一把内后视镜下的小装饰，长长的流苏随着车子摇晃甩起来妨碍了他的视线，“啊我说，这东西才是真的…日奈说这是母亲亲手为自己做的幸运物，然后回忆起收到它和随父亲送自己的这辆卡车一起作为高中毕业的礼物。那这辆车是真的有年头了，斯摩格想。

两旁尽是茂密的树，森林中的空气都带着湿润的香气，树干上覆盖着一层绒绒的青苔，丛生的蕨类植物是鲜嫩欲滴的翠绿，他们看到的一切仿佛加上了一层绿色的滤镜，却又无比的真实。

往林子深处开上十几分钟就到了他们新的房子——一座东北部地区传统建筑风格的二层木屋，看起来虽然简陋但比在汉纳克州的公寓要好太多。三角形的屋顶将整座房子盖住，右侧延伸出来一个带窗户的房间，二楼有一个小阳台，高出地面的门廊包裹住房屋，屋檐上有柱状的装饰，木屋从上到下都是漂亮的原木色，和周围的环境十分相称——这是在卡普先生的帮助下以合适的价格买到的，经几人房之手仍给人一种焕然一新的感觉。在路上斯摩格还在想库赞现在在不在房子里，按照他的习惯，回归自然后会迫不及待的出去狩猎，房子后面的高山和广阔的密林是狼人生活的绝佳环境。

当他们从车上下来时看到了房子侧面停泊的那辆宝蓝色老式轿车，斯摩格还是不能确定，亮丽的宝蓝色太过鲜艳了，第一次见到它的时候他也是这样想的，库赞说自己年轻的时候很喜欢这种高饱和度的颜色，直到现在轿车的老旧的外形好像是上个世纪遗留的产物，在搬来之前斯摩格还问过库赞要不要把车留在汉纳克州或者换一辆新的，但库赞说他很喜欢这辆，因为和自己的眼睛一样都是漂亮的宝蓝色，他尤其喜欢收集古物。

听到屋外引擎的轰鸣声，库赞从窗口就看到了从车上下来的二人。和日奈打过招呼后库赞让斯摩格歇着，自己则去把车上的东西都搬下来。

“你们相处的可真好，”日奈看着库赞忙碌的身影感叹道，作为斯摩格的好友直到现在她都不太敢相信他们会在一起，这可是比知道他们的真实身份更让人不可思议的事，日奈和斯摩格认识的时间要更久一些，以她对于两个种族的刻板印象觉得他们都应该是对方的种族，更何况他们在自己本身就与众不同，他句的也许这两个性格互补的人才更加适合彼此。斯摩格只是翘了翘嘴角。

”那，你还会回到汉纳克吗？”日奈问道，看的出来她眼中还是有些担忧，斯摩格说肯定会的，毕竟还有朋友在那边，抽空还是会回去看望的。

“不得不说，”日奈低头蹭了蹭鞋帮上的泥土，随后抬头向他投去赞许的目光，“你们搬来这里是明智的选择。”斯摩格点点头，随后他们拥抱了一下作为告别。

这时库赞从窗户里探出身子远远的问日奈要不要去看看卡普留给他们的树屋，日奈笑着婉拒，这里实在太冷她想回去了。

目送日奈的铁锈红色卡车在层层叠叠的绿色中沿着小路穿行了一会消失在拐角处后，斯摩格踱着步回到木屋里。和外面清一色冷调的灰色和绿色不同，屋内是更暖一些的装修，除了原木色的墙壁，灯光也烘托出了温暖的居家氛围。这不是斯摩格第一次参观房子内部，但对他来说还是很新奇，库赞在他来之前就已经将屋内布置完成了八九分。

“她回去了？”库赞见斯摩格走到旁边的沙发上坐着，于是自己也坐了过去。

“嗯，已经告别过了，”斯摩格说，“辛苦你了——一个人在这里住感觉怎么样？”库赞说这里真的很安静，没有汉纳克州彻夜的灯火通明，昨晚还看到了很亮的月亮，说着凑近斯摩格的脖子嗅了嗅：“她今天的香水味道很好闻。”狼人的嗅觉一向很敏锐，茉莉和湖泊混合的清透女香沾染在他身上却并无违和感，斯摩格顺势凑过去给了他一个带着淡淡香气的吻，两人小小地庆祝了他们的乔迁之喜。

休息的时间里，他们又讨论了一下关于卧室和客厅的布置，角落里还堆放着几件上任房主留下的二手家具，都很符合他们的审美，恰好这里也有足够的空间安置它们，斯摩格横着坐进一张黑色单人沙发椅，小腿搭在柔软的皮质扶手上，建议把它放在电视机前面，和他们的沙发合并到一起，库赞没等他站起来直接连人带沙发都搬起来放到指定的位置，这对狼人来说都是轻而易举。

库赞在搬一面镜子的时候斯摩格提醒他小心，据说是件古董，镜子外侧一圈雕刻的金色花纹磨损严重但表面十分光滑洁净，他们打算把它放到距离玄关近一点的地方，作为穿衣镜的话看起来不够大气，它更适合作为收藏放在卧室里。库赞开玩笑说会不会从里面看到从前的亡魂，或者具有小说里巫师的魔镜一样的魔力能让人看到自己内心最渴望的东西。

“能看到的只有你，只有我们——不是吗？”斯摩格看着镜子里的两人打量了一会，转头对库赞说到，他们很少如此直接的长时间的和自己对视，早在他刚成为吸血鬼的时候——斯摩格自己选择忘记了具体时间，也曾经历过一段时间的“叛逆期”，对自身的思考和怀疑以及归宿，最后收起尖牙压制欲望和天性藏身于人群中，仿佛有那么一个或者两个瞬间他们会忘记自己是谁。库赞听了他的话对着镜子里的斯摩格笑了，露出闪着寒光的牙齿，斯摩格看向他的红瞳泛着血色，他极少展露笑容，两颗尖锐的牙齿把下嘴唇戳地微微凹陷。

“要到楼上看看嘛？”库赞指了指楼梯，和斯摩格想的不同，它看起来只是一架简陋的梯子连扶手都没有，站在梯子旁边向上望只有神秘的黑漆漆的一片，之前他还没注意过这个地方，这座房子的构造有些奇怪，从外面看过去会让人以为二楼是带阳台的房间，但其实这只是放置杂物的阁楼，两人爬上去后只能弯着腰盘腿坐在地板上，阁楼还没打扫，满是灰尘的味道，斯摩格感觉自己好像也吸入了些脏东西。如果自己还是小孩子的话会很喜欢这个地方，他咳嗽了几声，确实阁楼都是孩子们的秘密基地，这里光线很暗，透过阳台的玻璃他们看到了刺眼的光。斯摩格倒也很喜欢这个安静阴暗的小空间。

从楼上下来两人沾了一身灰土，斯摩格整理放在客厅的储物柜，库赞则坐在他身后的沙发上摆弄着些别的小玩意，期间一句搭一句的闲聊。一阵旋律将斯摩格吸引，看到库赞抱着他的旧吉他，手里玩着一个小小的蓝绿色鳞纹拨片。

“你把它也带来了啊，”斯摩格说，“我还以为你已经卖掉了。”在他印象中这把吉他已经很久没出现了，刚才库赞拨了几下琴弦，跑弦的声音太明显了。

“怎么可能，”库赞纠正道，手里的拨片掉在地上，斯摩格走过去捡起来还给他，“礼物怎么能卖掉。”他不相信斯摩格的记性这么差，明明是几年之前自己生日的时候他送的，库赞决定开始好好保养它，经常弹奏是最好的方法。

一切都收拾妥当后，库赞来到厨房准备搞点东西当作午餐。t字形的吧台上空荡荡的，和厨房的整体装修十分契合的厨具也都是彩色，看的人眼花缭乱，即使是并不擅长的人多少也会产生些烹饪的兴趣。冰箱里的食材不多，但也够凑合一餐。

拇指大小的一枚药片投入热水杯，伴随着嘶嘶融化的气泡声水被染成鲜红，随热气溢出的血腥味虽不算新鲜但激起了斯摩格的食欲，在吃饭上他不是个很讲究的人但他有足够耐心冲泡一杯血液锭剂，掌握水温保持在新鲜血液的温度会使代餐口感最好，就像喝咖啡一样喝下去，淡淡的铁锈味在口中回甘，斯摩格舔舔嘴唇，得到了些满足。

“要吃点什么？”库赞在吧台的另一端摆弄食材，早餐过后不久斯摩格并不饿，表示自己不介意再来些烟熏鸡肉，黑胡椒的滋味会让他上瘾。从冰箱里拿出的黑麦面包硬硬的，库赞直接用餐刀横着切开打算填些火腿和蔬菜进去，刀子在面包的边缘即将切断的时候直接滑了出去深深地切进库赞左手张开的虎口处，鲜血立即涌出，斯摩格察觉到了血腥味，淌落在案板上的几滴血刺痛了他的眼睛，他深呼吸了一下意识到库赞受伤了。

“别动，我去拿纱布……”努力压制牙齿间噬咬的冲动，斯摩格转身就想往外走，不料库赞叫住了他。

“斯摩格，”库赞就站在那里，声音十分平静，示意斯摩格看自己的手，在他的注视下，伤口迅速愈合，虎口处被割伤的皮肤完好如初。这时候的斯摩格极易被鲜血刺激到，他急促的呼吸逐渐平复，身上绷起的肌肉也都放松下来——他忘记了狼人奇迹般的恢复能力，甚至在他的印象里他们几乎把自己当成人类并且像他们一样生活了。库赞拍拍他的肩膀说他太紧张了，确实他们压抑的时间太久了，有时甚至会遗忘真正的自己。

会很疼吧，斯摩格盯着他刚刚愈合的地方，短暂停留的血淋淋的伤口触目惊心，说着长舒了一口气，很明显他那一瞬间与自己激烈的斗争过，吸血鬼天生对血液的味道敏感尤其新鲜的血液更容易让他兴奋，但他更关心的还是库赞的手伤。

库赞抚摩他冰冷的脊背试图安抚他，由于自己的失误险些让他失控——伤口会很快愈合但是疼痛也是能够被真切的感受到。

“以后就不用这么辛苦了，”库赞继续给他宽心，拿起一个红色的瓶子问道：“要来点法罗酱吗？”酸辣味的酱料一听名字就会让人想起味道，和鸡肉也很搭。

一个不起眼的福兰小镇和它紧紧相邻的兰德里斯几乎收集了整个东北部地区的全部雨水，这里一年四季空气都是潮湿的，各种绿植生长繁茂青翠欲滴，在他们的房子的后面是科尔根山和兰德里斯的森林，汹涌的斯特罗姆瀑布和静谧的梅伦湖藏匿其中，冬季将至便更少有人会进山观光旅行，库赞和斯摩格会待在这里度过一个安静的冬天。

“要不要去树屋看看？”饭后二人躺在沙发上小憩时库赞突然提议，卡普说过距离房子大约步行十分钟路程的地方有一间树屋，和二层木屋同样都属于他们的财产。

斯摩格靠在他身上眼睛也没睁开，问他是不是建在树上的那种，他大概能想象出来树屋的样子，像是一座远离地面的小城堡。根据卡普之前的口述，库赞只能大概推断出树屋的方向，不过他们的方向感一向不差，于是决定从房子右侧的林子绕过去，一路上可以看到瀑布和湖泊。

午后依然没有阳光照进林子，整个兰德里斯的穹顶仿佛永远阴云密布，穿行在林间，寻找树屋的过程好像在大自然的探险。放眼望去被绿林覆盖的山体相连又重叠，库赞在山脚下逗留了一会——他一直有着收集岩石的兴趣，斯摩格坐在不远处的石头上等待，顺便提醒他别再被岩片割伤手。

回过头来面前就是梅伦湖，斯摩格仰起头观望着眼前的一切：湖边静静横着几只腐朽的树木，长着斑驳的青苔和菌类，湿润的泥地散落了许多零碎的树枝和草叶，对面的山间依然云雾缭绕，完整地倒映在平静的湖面，像极了电影中的画面，让人很容易联想到湖底沉睡的水怪是否下一秒就会浮出湖面——这种场面却更能让斯摩格感到安心，山中的寒意萦绕在裸露的脚踝，他开始庆幸自己带了啤酒，拇指轻松的弹开瓶盖发出嘭的声音，然后举起酒瓶敬这一切。

爬树对于狼人和吸血鬼来说从来不是难事。

树屋像是被人施了魔法一般悬在几棵树之间，或者说是它们将它支撑起来的，藤蔓状的纤细的树枝一圈一圈将屋子包围，圆木搭建的墙壁上开出一只正方形的窗子，侧面是唯一的入口，不过以他们的身手可以轻松的从正面翻窗进去——卡普忘记给他们钥匙了。

树屋里面是极其原始的样子，因为什么也没有，他们只好席地而坐，手支撑在潮湿的地板上带起深色的木屑，斯摩格拍了拍手，他不是很喜欢这个地方。库赞说以后有空再布置一下就会好很多，冬天确实不适合待在树屋里，说着向他描述自己曾经在另一个地方的树屋里的见闻，夏天的树屋就不会像这样潮湿，如果足够幸运会有萤火虫从外面飞进来，虽然在林中无法看到纯净的夜空的全貌但到时候繁星会落进树屋，像极了电影中描述的样浪漫满屋。

树屋里光线很暗，斯摩格盘腿坐着手肘撑在膝盖上扶着脸歪头看向库赞，而他好像在讲述一个遥远的童话故事，微光照在他的脸上，说话的声音沦为背景融进屋内屋外同样的静谧中——他们与生活在这世上所有生命并无两样，此刻他们所处的全然是另一处天地，正如斯摩格曾经所想，千万株树木拔地而起，层层枝叶如迷宫般重叠，被流放的灵魂在这其中寻找出路，他们生于这神秘之中，他好像听见森林的外边有海浪拍击山崖的轰鸣，嗅到了远方山中附带冷水味道的寒气，眼睛被蒙上一层雨丝透过终年不散的云雾看到他们期盼的未来。抬头是被遮蔽的天空，他无法望见太阳，眼中只有冲向天空的树顶，低头是无数肆意生长的细小的生命，一时间他独自置身于这密林之中迷了路，直到他看到了自己身上的烙印，他知道这一切都不是错觉，他知道在梅伦湖边、在树屋里有人等他。

狼人需要一个终生与之相伴的人，吸血鬼同样如此，斯摩格自我感觉一直是脱离群体的状态，和狼人家族不同的是他们之中也有很多独行之人，他只相信自己，有些时候会不可避免地陷入深渊，另一方面他又不是那么的自信，于是这空去的一部分就由库赞来补全。

人类会永无止境地追求永恒的欲望，拼命的留下自己存在过的印记，而拥有无限生命的人却很少谈论过去和生命，他们生来就背负着更多更沉重的东西，经历的越多就越显得平静，他们只觉得吵闹。

“在想什么？”库赞在斯摩格目光呆滞的眼前打了个响指，问他是不是听的入了迷，斯摩格反应过来时间好像过了很久，刚才都是自己走神的想象，而库赞一直待在自己身边，他们决定回去。兰德里斯最有趣的地方在于如果以上帝视角俯视这里，不止是站在最高的山上，可以看到由东向西有明显的绿色向灰色过渡，大约是从斯特罗姆瀑布那里开始向西边逐步过渡成灰色直至悬崖边界，又是另一番蓝色的海景——整个地区都可以当作库赞的后花园，他们可以轻易抵达任何一个地方，在科尔根山脚下他们发现一处较为平坦的空地，库赞像个导游一样告诉斯摩格这里是一片花田，只不过这个季节她们都睡去了，等到来年开春这里会重新布满各种温柔的颜色，要比城市里的观赏花好看很多。到时候他们会躺在花田中间，阳光很温和是斯摩格可以接受的程度，而库赞则会变成巨大的狼让他靠在自己柔软蓬松的皮毛上，他们可以在这睡很久，醒来就能看到对方的眼睛。

“我们诞生于神秘，屈从本能和欲望；我们与时间抗衡，它无法从我们身上剥离生命；我们将过往沉淀到岁月长河，记忆同样不死不灭只是被珍藏；我们目睹数个世纪的日月轮回，逃离虚无的深渊；我们终结于火和泥土，毁灭只是个选择。”

等回到木屋已经是下午，在没有太阳的地方很容易让人失去时间观念，紧接着他们开始准备第一顿晚餐迎接稍后到来的客人。

料理台的两边两人各自忙碌着，鹅黄色的锅里煮着花椰菜洋葱四季浓汤直至奶白色的汤汁浓稠到涌上内壁，库赞给蔬菜淋上蜂蜜送进烤箱后在圆面包上涂抹鳄梨酱，斯摩格在搅拌杂菜豆角色拉，两人小小地争辩了一下是用黄芥末酱还是香醋色拉酱，然而最后发现冰箱里只有千岛酱。

不擅厨艺的两人有些手忙脚乱，库赞抬手去拿佐料时不慎碰倒了油瓶，即将掉在地面上时斯摩格几乎是瞬间出现在他身边弯腰接住了瓶子。两人好像比赛似的展示自己的速度，库赞赢的毫无悬念——狼人的动作可以快的过吸血鬼。

“好了，”库赞按住斯摩格的肩膀示意终止，“别让我们的新家遭殃好吗？”说着悄悄揉了揉自己撞在料理台边缘被磕痛的腰，并且和他约好了找一个合适的天气到林子里的空地上玩垒球。

端着一大盘做好的鹿肉从厨房出来，两声远远的鸣笛引起了斯摩格的注意，在客厅里摆弄壁炉里的柴火的库赞先反应过来，起身的时候差点撞到头，看到一辆警车从坎坷的泥地中向房子驶来，他放下手里的木柴走过去开门。

“看样子有警察来逮捕我们了。”库赞对斯摩格开玩笑道。斯摩格把盘子放到桌上走向玄关，库赞已经和客人们聊起来了——兰德里斯的两位警察，卡普和战国，可能是性格使然，后者比前者更像警察，而库赞和前者相处更好——大概没有什么比森林警察更加清闲的工作了，斯摩格想。

“晚上好，我没想到你们会开车过来，”库赞看了看自家轿车旁边的警车，一路开过来车身沾了不少泥点，“这算是公车私用吗？哈哈……”看到战国身后钻出一只小羊，库赞蹲下去摸它两个小小的犄角。

“别介意，”战国说，“这家伙老是喜欢吃我的文件，放它自己在办公室实在不妥，就一起带来了。”说着指了指旁边，卡普抱着一堆大大小小的盒子塞到库赞手里说是给他们的礼物，然后建议他们在拆开之前先吃晚饭。

壁炉里的火燃烧的噼啪作响，斯摩格自然是不怕冷的，对于两位客人来说温度还是很低。

“嘿！让它离火远一点，”卡普对前去添柴的库赞说，小羊一直待在黏在他身边，围着壁炉走来走去，“别再把毛烫到了！”回到餐桌上，战国建议他们现在搬了新家可以养一只宠物，库赞开玩笑说有他们两个就够了，说着把斯摩格向后梳理整齐的头发揉乱，不过战国的一番话倒是提醒了卡普，随后被库赞委婉拒绝了变成狼给他撸毛的要求。

窗外夜幕降临，远处的树林轮廓渐渐隐去，斯摩格却感到了久违的安心。饭后几人坐着交谈了一会，卡普和战国便离开了，说晚上的时间还是留给库赞和斯摩格他们自己比较好。

收拾完餐桌后，壁炉里的火仍没有熄灭，库赞加了些木柴让它燃烧的更旺，作为烘托家中气氛是不错的选择，壁炉上方平坦的空地摆放着他们的收藏，一只月牙形的土著人雕像，一幅小小的兰德里斯山林的油画和福兰小镇特产的陶土香料罐子。库赞在壁炉的左侧放了一把椅子，方便坐着烤火，右边的地面上则摆着一高一矮两只陶罐。在火光照不到的客厅的另一边，斯摩格靠在沙发上守着一只独腿圆桌上的台灯，从黑色沙发椅旁边的一只放着满满杂志和旧报纸的筐里随手抽出一本来打发时间，看到库赞起身走向通上阁楼的梯子。

“来帮我接一下……”库赞扒着梯子叫斯摩格过去，递给他一只小型手提箱。

“这是什么？”斯摩格拍拍箱子上的灰尘试图打开它——原来是黑胶唱片机，“北海怪兽，”斯摩格还记得这个老牌唱片机，他不听唱片已经很久了。

“希望还能用，”库赞拍拍手，找出他们收藏的厚厚的一大摞唱片铺在地上，“想听什么？小树莓，森林公园还是绿日？还有……”有些包装已经模糊，他只能将碟片抽出来查看名字——多数都是过气歌手的老歌，但他们永远都听不腻。

“在看什么？”放好碟片音乐响起后，库赞来到沙发上坐在看杂志的斯摩格旁边，指了指地上的书报筐，“也给我拿一本，随便一本就好。”

“你还是那么喜欢绿日的歌，”斯摩格很快分辨出具体的歌名。

“是啊，毕竟之前追了那么久，”在库赞心里似乎时间更能够给音乐加分，他觉得应该用老式留声机听唱片，会更有感觉，但家里已经没有那么大的空间了。

“如果镇上有像汉纳克那样的古着集市，我们可以抽空去看看，”斯摩格说着不知从哪拿出一只玻璃罐子，打开里面居然是各种颜色各种形状的糖粒和糖霜小饼干——是去年万圣节留下的，都被他们忘记了，“对了，今年万圣节要不要去镇上？”小镇居民一般都有独特的庆祝节日的方式，要比城市里的人们更加认真的对待。

“而且我们还不用化妆……”

“我去洗澡了。”杂志看到最后都是些过时的八卦新闻和关于爱情的星座测试，库赞对此没什么兴趣，合上书放在斯摩格腿上拍了拍。斯摩格让他把要洗的衣服放到洗衣篮里，被赤裸上身的库赞吸引，他想到了他皮肤之下隐隐跳动的血管，想去拥抱狼人结实健壮的胴体品尝他火热滚烫的鲜血。

斯摩格看的入迷，感到自己身上的烙印隐隐作痛，不由得啧了一声，库赞注意到他有些异常的反应，走到斯摩格身边坐下问怎么了。斯摩格内心极力否定并试图打消这个念头，但逐渐湿润的双眼却暴露了真实的欲望。

“可以吗？”斯摩格已经明显的喘气，抓过库赞抚上自己脸颊的手亲吻他掌心的纹路直至手腕下方青色的血管，得到允许过后牙齿在腕骨徘徊着没有咬下去，斯摩格改变姿势爬到库赞身上，凑上前直接吻他的嘴唇和下巴，吸血鬼对温度并不敏感，除了和库赞在一起的时候，两人身体紧挨在一起，一冷一热形成反差但并不影响他们亲昵，只有在他们亲密接触的时候斯摩格的体温才会稍稍回升一些，不至于让对方感到自己是在和一具冰冷的尸体做爱。

库赞明白了斯摩格的想法便把头偏过去露出脖子给他，微凉的舌头在温热的皮肤上像是给他麻醉似的舔舐了一会，尖牙逐渐显露出来，斯摩格没有直接凶狠得咬下去，而是用锋利的齿尖划开一个小小的破口，舌尖卷走流出的少量血液，库赞重重呼了口气揉了揉他的头发说他可以多咬一点，斯摩格也毫不客气地咬上他的脖颈，创口的疼痛和血液被从身体中抽离的感觉反而给了库赞些许快感，他明白这都是吸血鬼的缘故。

狼人的血液温度比人类的更高，腥味也更浓重，干涸的身体在慢慢被滋养。渐渐地斯摩格感到库赞支撑身体的手臂在发颤，于是离开暖热的颈间安慰似的又去吻他，这次的吻轻柔又绵长，两人分开的时候库赞揉了揉脖子，伤口已经恢复了。

铺在客厅地板上的一大块羊毛地毯被拖到沙发前，几件衣服散落在上面，裤子抽绳在斯摩格手中发出沙沙的声响变得松动，膝盖跪在地毯上很舒服，于是这次给库赞口的时间会长一些他也会愿意的，舔小腹的时候挺立的阴茎贴在斯摩格脸颊上，让他想用全身感受去。嘴唇紧紧包裹性器在口中吞吐再轻轻吮吸顶端，溢出嘴角的涎液顺着下巴流到锁骨上沾湿了自己前胸，鼻腔里充斥雄性狼人的味道，斯摩格冰冷的身体又兴奋了几分。

释放在嘴里的时候斯摩格有些没准备好被呛了几下，试图用手接住未吞咽下去的精液不让它们滴落在地毯上。

“每次都在嘴里，”斯摩格咳了几下，小声抱怨道，“至少先告诉我一下。”而库赞说每次射之前按他的头就是提示了，斯摩格也会尽量全都接住，毕竟地毯的清洁费用不便宜。

库赞安抚了两句，检查了下他的口腔后低头奖励他一个吻，又把他抱到自己腿上，脱掉他的衣服，指甲在臀瓣上轻轻剐蹭，斯摩格不禁收紧肌肉，抗议地动了动，他不喜欢这样被戏弄，库赞没有理会接着用大力又色情的手法揉捏软肉，指甲小小的弄痛他的同时也会更兴奋。

斯摩格转了个身很顺从地趴下去，他们喜欢背后进入的方式，温度更高的手掌覆上斯摩格冰凉的前胸，能够一直传进心脏去，库赞能感觉到掌心下两颗小小的软软的肉粒硬挺起来。两人沉重急促的喘息在安静的客厅里很响，促使着炉火更热烈的燃烧助兴。

斯摩格永远想不到他们的新家的角落里都藏着什么惊喜，库赞从沙发的缝隙里拿出一只蓝色的瓶子举高，透明的液体成一道细细的线落在他手里，也淋了些在斯摩格身上——吸血鬼的身体一向干涩，润滑剂只是引导作用。埋在体内的两根手指动作轻柔的给他扩张，穴口变得松软更大程度地接纳库赞，他试着向两边撑开，这里已经够热了。库赞抓着他的胯骨开始进入他的身体，斯摩格迫于身体的重力想用手臂支撑起上身防止被顶出去，但突然的疼痛让他妥协地用手肘撑住地面，将脸埋在毛绒的地毯上，几乎是火热的性器将穴口的褶皱撑平，两人结合的地方被沾湿，库赞的体温又升高了些，斯摩格感觉下身快要被融化，他的体温被捂热了一点。库赞将动作放缓给对方一点适应的时间，欣赏他的伏下的腰身，斯摩格全身的皮肤都是异于常人的白皙，在阳光下会像钻石一样发光的皮肤，在雪的衬托下纯净至透明的颜色，即使情到深处也不会有明显的变化。

库赞再次往里推进时听到微弱的呻吟，伴随急促的喘息声斯摩格回过头看他，只有眼圈发红一幅快要哭出来的样子。

“我做的过分了吗？”库赞俯下身去关切地吻他的眼睛，身下动作却没有停止。

“没有，”斯摩格努力仰脸伸出舌头索吻，“是我太激动了……”

加大力度做了十几分钟后，斯摩格的手臂几乎脱力，后背微微起伏，库赞这次没想再让他休息，揽住他的大腿向后拉，让他屁股翘得再高些，撞击之间飞溅的体液甚至在斯摩格整个臀部甚至后腰都湿了一片，手指紧紧抓地毯，指腹被挤压的疼痛被忽略掉，在身后的人休息的空隙，斯摩格吐出舌头毫不掩饰的发出犬类喘息，这会让一只吸血鬼感到羞耻，但是现在他什么都放下了。

斯摩格忍不住抬起身子想抓住一些东西，不小心弄倒了圆桌上的玻璃罐子，糖粒和饼干劈头盖脸洒在身上，沁出一层薄汗的后背挂住了几颗，库赞张嘴舔掉他身上的糖，他的身体尝起来微甜，斯摩格也没有再去管地毯上被压碎的饼干。

“没办法了，记得下次带去镇上清洗，”库赞带着些许责怪的口吻啃咬他光滑的后背，一直到后颈，附在他耳边向耳孔吐气，惹得他缩起脖子把肩膀送到库赞嘴边。

斯摩格艰难地偏过头请求回到床上去，库赞轻描淡写地拒绝后离开他的脸颊，低头能看到他后穴被带出一点点绯红的嫩肉，紧紧缠住自己不停进出的性器，库赞慢慢退了出来但还没有射给他。斯摩格就着趴跪的姿势蜷缩着疲惫的身子休息，努力收紧的后穴里液体滴落出来流到自己的脚趾上黏腻地磨蹭着，库赞欣赏了一会这幅光景，又把他的胯骨捞起来，把腿合并上挺身去摩擦斯摩格湿漉漉的腿缝。

斯摩格不得不称赞狼人的体力，库赞身上野兽的力量和爆发力，每次做的时候都让他的内脏快被捣碎，同时又享受着无与伦比的快感，相比之下吸血鬼就显得纤细了，但斯摩格足够承受得住这份欢爱。被库赞抱到客厅的玻璃窗前，斯摩格仅仅抱在他身上，自己已经有些胀痛的性器随着每一步的颠簸摩擦着狼人腹部，粘上了对方一小片耻毛。

库赞很少把人按在墙上做，通常喜欢两个人都不会太费力的姿势，库赞手臂架住斯摩格张开的大腿让自己更加靠近，一开始对方还比较抗拒，在自身重量的作用之下他不得不双手紧紧扶住库赞的肩膀，被向上顶的每一下后背的皮肤都会摩擦玻璃，虽然有些痛但不至于掉下去。天色已经完全暗了下来，今天的气温也随着日落降到了最低。

斯摩格仰起头靠在冰凉的玻璃上，被折叠起来的身体压迫他抬头，喉咙发张，他很少出汗，此时已经有小小的汗珠从发间滚落。

“你可以发出声音，”库赞去啃咬他突出的喉结，引得斯摩格一阵咳嗽，“现在，整个兰德里斯只有我们。”

斯摩格只感觉脑袋昏昏沉沉的，像是短短的睡了一觉，库赞抱他去于是清理身体的时候，他只抬眼看了漆黑的窗子询问了时间就没再说话。客厅的炉火渐弱，等到夜深的时候会自己熄灭，两人在卧室的床上躺着休息，裸身裹在巨大的毛毯中腿交叠在一起斯摩格会有意的用自己的脚去磨蹭库赞的脚背。

光线昏暗的房间里闪过一点火光，斯摩格爬起来给自己点了支烟卷，抽雪茄太麻烦了，库赞提醒他别把烟灰掉在床上。

“你什么时候再去镇上？”库赞撑着身子坐起来凑到斯摩格脸前，夺过烟卷深深吸了一口，并在亲他的时候全都吐在他脸上。

“下周，”斯摩格不快地咬住烟蒂并用牙齿将它穿透。“记得给我带雪莉酒回来，红酒喝不习惯……”库赞重新躺回到床上，眼前是斯摩格被遮住一半的雪白的大腿，吸血鬼皮肤强韧，他并没有在上面留下痕迹。斯摩格疲惫的声音说好，熄灭烟头后躺回到毯子里闭上眼睛，而库赞现在却睡不着了，一手支撑着头侧躺着面向斯摩格，看着对面落地窗的玻璃上两人的倒影，外面的景象几乎已经看不清楚了。

斯摩格也转了个身面向他，又凑近些将脸埋到他胸前，闷闷地说一声让他休息。库赞想等他睡着了再睡，房间里安静的只有二人均匀的呼吸声。盯着窗外的时候外面好像又起了风，库赞想起前些天气象播报提到的降雪概率，可能现在月份还太早，库赞眨眨眼睛感觉到了疲惫，准备躺下时看到外面的黑暗中又什么细碎的东西飘落。

真的下雪了啊，库赞心想，本想告诉身边的人但对方已经沉沉的睡去了。

兰德里斯今夜下了安静的雪，迎接这里新的居民。


End file.
